The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the preparation of cold-pressed fresh juice and other liquids having an extended shelf-life achieved via high pressure processing, and more particularly, to various types of packaging for use with a high pressure process.
Foods and beverages have traditionally been preserved to prolong their shelf-life through the use of chemical and thermal treatment. Pasteurization via thermal treatments has been recognized as an effective means for inactivating microorganisms such as harmful pathogens that may exist in many unprocessed food and beverage products. If left unchecked, these microorganisms can not only cause premature food and beverage spoilage, but can also result in serious health problems, and sometimes death. Although heating food and beverages effectively reduces levels of microorganisms therein, such processing can alter the fresh and natural taste and flavor of the food and beverages while reducing the natural nutrients therein.
Non-thermal processing of foods, such as through a high pressure process (“HPP”), also referred to as high hydrostatic pressure processing or ultra-high pressure processing, is considered a more natural and equally effective means of processing than conventional thermal processing. HPP is used to pasteurize foods at elevated pressures of approximately 30,000 to 130,000 pounds per square inch (“psi”) for a specified temperature and time. The pressure is applied through a pressure medium such as a liquid or a gas. Under these conditions, HPP has been found to be effective in inactivating many pathogenic microorganisms commonly found in foods. As compared to pasteurized liquids, HPP significantly reduces the process temperature and time, which results in foods with improved characteristics such as better retention of freshness, flavor, texture, color, and nutrients.
Due to the increased shelf-life of products processed through HPP, in some applications it may be advantageous to supply packaged products in a large format or in bulk, such as in a variety of sizes up to and exceeding 5 gallons. This packaging is typically a sealed bottle, bag, or other container formed from a plastic such as polyethylene terephthalate. However, due to the process conditions, such as the high-pressure treatment applied to the packaging and food or liquid, problems can arise. For example, the vacuum generated in the packaging via application of the ultra-high pressure may cause catastrophic damage to the packaging.